Innocence: Prologue
by Indiu
Summary: That title may change. A young runaway finds herself in the unforgiving streets of Japan...


Right

Right. J This is my very rushed idea of a prologue: basically, I'm going to give you a heads up on what we _haven't_ written yet, but what _has_ actually happened in our luverly AU timeline.

But first we can do some author-ego boosting, k? First of all, this is the one and only fic that I have ever finished. Most of my stories (all… seventy or so…) are long, drawn out, and can be continued for several lifetimes or more. Kinda like a soap opera, but spare me the overdose of romance. Yeah. Violence is more dramatic anyway. :p

Of course, V here helped… a little…

*Ahem*

Um… *sweatdrop* fine, she did half… but still! I'm vewy vewy pwoud of me. And her. Us. K. I'm going to shut up now and let V do a quick summary of… Sazuko! Sazuko is one of the two characters that were made up by and belong to us. ;)

*

*

*

Konichiwa minna-san! *Waves*. By the way, I did help a little! It was mostly Kris-chan who wrote this. I sat there and watched. *Points to the master* But anyway, since she's asked me to tell about Sazuko… guess I can't disobey orders from The Master, ne?

Sazuko's full name is Miyagi Sazuko Suiko. Suiko is not her middle name. Her parents like both and couldn't decide on one. She's sometimes called Sui-chan.

She's twenty years old and I won't go into her personality because you'll get to know her when you read the story. ;)

Sazuko's father was very strong politically, and when he died, she sort of took over his roll, but she's not as active. Her father died when she was eighteen from natural causes. He was older than her mother, who died when Sazuko was five.

She lives in a mansion about forty-five minutes outside of Suzuka (has nothing to do with her name), which is about 3 ½ hours out of Tokyo, depending on the traffic, but she spends most of her time at her "apartment" (for lack of a better name) in Tokyo. She is very well to do because her father was descended from the clan that lorded over the area around Suzuka and her mother was also from a well-to-do family.

Sazuko has many dogs… as you'll see and a cat. She takes them to whatever house she's staying in (can't you just see nine dogs in the back of a car?) They're all good guards dogs. She has two Irish Wolfhounds; girl Fiona, boy Alick… two Belgian Malenois; boy Andrea, girl Belle… one Borzoi; boy Shadrik… three Greyhounds (not sure on the colors); boy Aron, girl Taleah, boy Kerr... and an Afghan; Zekria. She also has a Bengal cat name Emperor ('cause he acts like one;) Those of you with cats _know_ what I mean!).

With Weiss, Sazuko's code name is Bengal. I really don't know how she joined Weiss or why. She didn't have any traumatic experience or anyone killed, so… *shrug*… there must have been some reason. *Interruption from Indy- _She'll think of something… trust me. __J There'll be a fic on it around here in… twenty years or so… *_end of interruption* She can also get information because she is politically active.

And that is Sazuko!

*

*

*

Second on the 'need to know' list… Japanese. Yes, there is a bum-load of it in this story. Thanks to V. But! You do not need to be a Japanese expert to understand the story. J Yeppers. We were nice. You can get the basic idea by how it's said and all. If you're _really_ bored, then you can jump over to a luverly online Japanese dictionary and check out what we're actually saying. Beware. 99.9% of it is vulgar and not for young ears! And… that doesn't count me… *hides her underage ID*

Quick note: this takes place after the last episode of Weiss. I happen to hate timelines. This was a mandatory thing I had to write so as not to confuse you as I confused myself during the writing of this fic. Trust me, it'll help towards the end.

Now that we have that fixed up in your little brains… hm. I think that's all you need. Remind me to think up more to confuse you later. On to the story! Read! Review! Boost our poor little author-egos and e-mail us!

"It was a cold December night in an abandoned street of Tokyo…"

"Indy-Chan…"

*pouts* "I never get to say the cool mystery lines!"


End file.
